


只是撸了一把都要屏蔽我

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang





	只是撸了一把都要屏蔽我

“九万。”

“碰！听牌了。”黄景瑜低头笑着也不看他，可尹昉的手还没放开牌，就被黄景瑜刻意地蹭着他拿了过来，温暖的掌心十分没必要地包裹了一下他的手背，把牌从尹昉手里抠出来。

尹昉没忍住瞪了他一眼，他也不见抬头，一桌牌友也没反应，尹昉只能在桌子下面狠狠踢了黄景瑜一脚，只是结果不出所料地，对方岿然不动并迅速夹住了尹昉踢过来的腿。桌子下安静而激烈地对抗着，桌上黄景瑜终于偏过头看着尹昉，薄薄的嘴角勾着，好像在说你终于肯理我了。

之前两人在乡下呆了两天也就往回赶了。尹昉是想着赶紧回来把麻将馆承包的事弄好，而且小城夏末的雨水多，潮湿起雾，衣服干不了也不好替换。

当然不管什么理由，最重要的原因是，自从那天晚上被人骗去屋顶看流星之后，他觉得再不回去自己的房门就快要关不住了。虽然两个人的心动并非一朝一夕，他也明白自己很放任因对方自然而然所做的一切产生的心动，但还是不想节奏太快。能扛多久是多久，过去数年都没有过这样的感觉，私心里他想用自己的方式好好珍惜，于是那晚他几乎从屋顶逃回房间时就打定主意早点回去。

只是回去似乎也没什么改变，尹昉惊讶地发现原来两个人早就这样朝朝暮暮形影不离地存在于彼此世界里很久了，久到乡亲们全都不觉得和以前有什么不同。

像是做晚饭时，尹昉刚用酸辣椒炒好一碗鸡杂放在旁边，在另一个灶台上炒完排骨的黄景瑜就凑过来吃了一口。

“卧槽你别碰…等下要一起吃的！”

“这个可好吃了昉儿你来尝一口。”很自然地无视他，用勺子舀起一勺迎着尹昉瞪大的漂亮眼睛直接往他脸上怼，靠近地用身体挤着他，不依不饶非要哄着他就着手吃一口才行。

“昉哥，老周和老陈等下来打麻将啊。”门口小戴十分自然地路过传话，尹昉看他一副无事发生的样子还怔愣了一下，被黄景瑜趁机喂了一口酸辣椒在嘴里。

“咳咳…黄景瑜你神经吧！”尹昉猝不及防地咬了几口咽下去，被呛到了，咳得双眼泛红，水汪汪的。

黄景瑜笑着接了水给他，拍着他的背给他顺气，看他一口一口喝着乖得很，忍不住搂着尹昉转身背对门口捧起脸飞快而缠绵地吸了一口他的嘴唇。

“好辣。”他依然背对着门口挡着尹昉，在自己的气息里眼神流连，低声做出这样的评价。

七点多天差不多黑了，傍晚一场大雨洗过小城的炎夏，秋意呼之欲出，雨水洗刷着街道，映着发廊的老旧霓虹灯，冲散了平时夜里嬉闹的广场舞人群，闲来无事的小老板们也窝在家里打牌。

老周和老陈被大雨挡着也回不去，就跟黄景瑜尹昉占用了一台麻将机，小戴和霞姐在旁边围观，下雨的天敞开着窗户，屋里是麻将机欢快的声音，和雨声混在一起，让人只想犯懒。

尹昉刚刚踢出去的腿还被黄景瑜不动声色地夹着，反正桌布盖着，他也懒得挣扎了，由着黄景瑜不放开，自己往椅子上一懒，伸了个舒展的懒腰，继续摸牌。

尹昉不太会打牌，小城麻将的打法他每次都晕头转向，一整条街都知道，麻将馆的那个崽不会打麻将，好在大家都善良，偶尔才撺掇他打点小的。今晚他本来也不打的，架不住黄景瑜使劲起哄让陪他打，果然没几圈就输得精光，还闹了不少笑话。这时候黄景瑜倒是不笑他了，可是每把毫不留情地赢他最多，面上一派正义凛然，桌布下面却越发激动地蹭着尹昉的小腿，手也总是趁机勾着他的。

雨停了，输得差不多了，大家也就散了，今天馆里没什么人，小戴也准备回去休息，只有黄景瑜还磨磨蹭蹭赖着不肯走。

“行了，你快回去休息吧，明天别来了啊你也管管你自己的店，别来抢我的钱了。”尹昉逃回自己隔壁的小房间时把着门对跟来的黄景瑜快速而得意地说，然后迅速关上房门，但还是慢了一步，被他闪身挤进来。

尹昉的小屋子里摆的还是一张老式的宿舍上下床，上面的床小，下面的稍大。靠窗的书桌上还是小时候保护视力的台灯，素色的粗布窗帘透着外面的街灯，整洁狭小的屋子里全是尹昉的味道。

黄景瑜闯进来就乖乖地一个大男孩模样坐在书桌旁，东看看西翻翻，假装在找着什么，好整以暇的样子，小椅子容不下他的大长腿，支支吾吾地发出声音。

“别装了你，要找什么我给你找，找到了你快回去。”尹昉看他这样很好笑。

“昉儿你没有存钱罐吗？”黄景瑜认真地说着，大大方方地拉开旁边的抽屉，里面还散落着几张尹昉小时候大头贴，他拿起来看，被尹昉拍开盖上抽屉。

“别瞎找了，存钱罐在这儿，你拿着回去吧。”说着把一个绿色兔子的存钱罐放到他面前。

黄景瑜从兜里掏出来刚刚赢的钱，很慢很认真的把纸币捋平整了一张一张放进去，又一个一个地数着硬币。因为照顾着尹昉的麻将水平，大家都没有玩很大，就当把零钱都花掉了。

“好了你，我不用这些。”无视他幼稚的拖延时间的行为，尹昉铁面无私地把绿兔子扑满拿起来往他手里放准备赶人。

黄景瑜却把扑满按回他手里拿着，站起来迅速转身把他挤在床铺的楼梯和自己胸膛之间。

“昉儿，”尹昉手上还抱着扑满，见这人大晚上的眼睛看着自己还亮亮的，他也不急着赶他了，抬起眼皮笑着看他还想干嘛。

黄景瑜摸上尹昉的眼，抚着那颗小痣亲了一口，低下头见他迎着自己的视线，就觉得下身有了反应。他掰开尹昉的手，身体紧贴向他，把扑满随手扔到上铺小床上，叮叮当当散了满床的钱币，黑夜里格外响亮。他把他的双手紧扣在楼梯扶手上，嘴唇追随着灼热的气息源头，“昉儿，我赢的你得留着当嫁妆呀，”在尹昉抬腿踢他前，严丝合缝地吻上了他。

骗尹昉看流星的时候他满脑子只想着怎么亲他，他记得很清楚那一刻的欢愉，却又像脑子里灌了蜂蜜一样不记得自己当时都说了什么想了什么，只顾着抓紧机会着急地吻了很多次，也许牙齿还磕到了那两片丰满的唇肉。

这次很好，他想，尹昉全身都被他制住了，也没法再逃回自己的房间，因为这里就是他的房间，有他熟悉的气味，而自己在他房间里慢慢地认真地吻着他，他被靠在楼梯栏杆上动弹不得，乖顺地仰头承受着自己细致又深入的探索。两人唇齿贴合，他张开嘴迫使尹昉嘴唇打开接纳得更彻底一点，继而伸进舌头慢慢与他的纠缠，耐心而颤抖着。尹昉嘴角流出液体，他也呜咽地摇着脑袋拒绝再承受，黄景瑜退出他口腔，热烈地舔着他嘴角，啃咬他的下巴，双手紧抱着他婆娑，下身难耐地有节奏地一下下顶着，喘着吻着他，气息灼热。

“昉儿，我硬了。”他有点无赖地看着尹昉说出这话。尹昉无语，明明是他把自己压着硌在栏杆上，还亲得这么se情，现在委屈又祈求地盯着自己这么说。

“昉儿你帮帮我。”后面的手伸进尹昉裤子里，尹昉双手握住他的手臂阻止他揉自己的臀。于是左手安静地原地不动，右手抽出来却挪到前面，握住了尹昉有些硬起来的东西，盯着他的眼睛，嘴唇若即若离地在他唇边呼着气，任凭尹昉拽着自己的手，上下抚摸套弄着，眼神里都是执念和不容拒绝的欲念。

这样的黄景瑜尹昉还是第一次感受到，却让他莫名心动，看着那双坚定又迷离地盯着自己的狭长眼眸，他心里涌起一股难言的酸胀，汩汩地冒着泡，眼眶微红，跟着他手上的节奏和眼里的情意慢慢情潮上涌。黄景瑜手上不停，再追着吻上来，尹昉闭着眼睛接纳着他有些狂乱肆意的唇舌，感受着他把自己那根东西也掏出来，与他的相贴，被衣物掀开的凉意和交替覆上的滚烫所刺激，黄景瑜牵引着他的手一起握住律动，埋在他肩窝吸吮着他颈侧，再回过头来与他接吻。他的手被黄景瑜的握着，跟随他浮浮沉沉，意乱情迷地接吻或眼神胶着地对望，加快速度时两个人都在对方耳边轻喘呻吟，终于一起颤抖着释放出来。

尹昉软在他怀里，两个人静静地靠着，下身的粘液沾染贴靠，一如两颗心的感受，温暖缠绵。尹昉软软地靠着他，没有开口让他走，他也就没走，简单清理了之后两个人在下铺躺下，却都在黑暗中没有睡熟。他们身上搭着同一床薄被，紧握着对方的手，侧躺着偎在怀里，他看着他的发旋，他看着墙壁，心跳贴合，时而一起凌乱，时而一起平静，都没有睡着，却在彼此的温度和满足里无声胜有声。

第二天下午尹昉去找老李谈承包的事，老李却一脸诧异地说正要找他和黄景瑜准备办手续，好让麻将馆转让承包重新装修，又恭喜了他一番，说他终于要自己当老板了，合伙的伙伴也靠谱，多亏了他们才能让老街坊们继续有个去处。尹昉推着单车看着老厂房门前流过的江水，还有远处还在办公的二食堂，明白了很多事。

夏天快要过去，马上他就要过而立两年，而立之年，却心生波澜，收获相思一味，复杂而又幸运着。


End file.
